Diana Montero
Diana Montero is the heir of the de la Cuesta fortune. She was first introduced in Villa Kristine as the main heroine as well as in Amore (Beloved Stranger) as the new love interest for Bernard Fortalejo. It was in these two books that the mystical was introduced in the series through the dead Don Leon and the apparently dead Jewel. Diana was married to Bernard but the two annulled their marriage soon after and she married (Name of Husband) and became the mother to Dana who will be Lenny Fortalejo's wife. Diana is daughter to Alfonso and Leonora Montero. Her mother is the daughter of the rich Don Luis de la Cuesta. When Leonora chose to marry Alfonso, her father disinherited her but the two reconciled upon Diana's birth but the family chose to live within their own means in Mindanao. Diana's parents however became victims of rebel insurgents in the province. Her grandfather took her under his protection afterwards. Her grandfather has an adoptive son Charlie who disliked Diana. Charlie had shown blatant anger towards his niece and had also shown sexual malice towards the young woman. Charlie who got into an argument with Don Luis because of money shot and killed the older man which Diana witnessed. Diana went into hiding for six months after finding out that her boyfriend Kenneth who earlier had attempted to rape her was also a minion of her uncle. Charlie started looking for Diana when he found out that without Diana, the old man's last will and testament wont be read and thus he wont get ownership of the company. Diana by chance caught the attention of Bernard through a faithful encounter. She asked Bernard to take her away and Bernard who immediately felt physical attraction with the woman mistakes her for a high class prostitute and propositioned her. He took Diana to Paso de Blas where they have sex to Diana's chagrin. In Paso de Blas, Diana met King, Zandro's half brother. King lusted for Diana just the same with Jewel, it appeared that he did so partly because of his resentment towards Bernard who he believes looks down on him and his mother. In Diana's first visit in Villa Kristine was when she first heard a voice who warned her of danger. King attempted to rape her but when she managed to run away she was helped by a mysterious old man who introduced himself as 'Lawin' (the Hawk). The old man showed her to a secret basement in the villa where she passed out. Before she lost consciousness, the old man had asked Diana to stay with the 'Anak ng Lawin' (the Son of the Hawk). The old man also said that he likes Diana for the 'Anak ng Lawin' because she is strong and brave. Diana was later saved by Bernard and Nathaniel and King had fallen to his death on a deep well escaping the two men. She told Bernard, Nathaniel, and Jasmin later at the hospital that she was saved by an old man who said he's the 'Lawin' (the Hawk). In Amore (Beloved Stranger), Bernard offered to marry Diana which she was hesitant to agree with believing that Bernard does not love her. But their relationship grew deeper past just sexual need. Bernard took Diana to properly visit Villa Kristine, something that the former was hesitant to do because there were so many memories of his dead fiancee there. Diana insisted to be introduced to the 'Lawin' which angered Bernard who thinks Diana was out of her mind although he himself had heard a mysterious voice warning him of Diana's location previously. Diana was shocked to find out that the old man was indeed Don Leon and that he is dead but still thankful for the help of the old man. Don Leon's spirit continued to converse with Diana. A few weeks later, Diana saw on the news that his grandfather's friend, Dr. Ramon de la Paz, was also killed. In anger and sadness, she left Paso de Blas to finally confront her uncle Charlie. She was captured and was force to reveal the location of the last will and testament. When Diana tried to escape she was saved by Bernard and his soldier friends. It was revealed that despite Diana keeping her identity in secret, Bernard had long known when he had her investigated but wanted Diana to trust him and tell the truth herself. When Charlie was captured, Diana told him that he was indeed legally an heir of Don Luis who was already dying when Charlie killed him. Diana made it known that the only reason the old man did not reveal his last will was only to protect Diana from harm from Charlie. This knowledge appeared to drive Charlie in hysteria. After the incident, Bernard renewed his offer of marriage to Diana. Diana confessed that he loves Bernard and that she will only marry him if he loves her as well. Bernard professed his love letting her know that his love for Jewel was now just a young love in his past. On their wedding day, Bernard had Diana's life size portrait be hanged beside Dona Kristine Esmeralda. It was also revealed that Diana's wedding gown was incidentally very similar to the one worn by Esmeralda on her wedding day. During the reception, Diana heard Don Leon's voice once more and went looking for the hidden basement. She was joined by Bernard who was surprised to discover the basement as well. The two found a letter and a box filled with precious jewels dedicated to the future mistress of the villa written by Dona Kristine Esmeralda on the day her son Romano was born. Diana and Bernard decided to leave the box for a future generation to find and also decided to keep the existence of the basement a secret. Before leaving the basement, Diana heard two voices congratulating them on their wedding day and bidding her to love Bernard as how the voice had loved him, the second voice is believed to be Jewel. Diana is described to have a reddish brown hair that Bernard immediately thought of as beautiful. She has fair skin and was quite petite. She was often described to be in contrast with Jewel. Bernard thought that Diana was very graceful and possess a classic air that Jewel does not possess. Diana was also a great dancer.